The Hybrids Goddess
by ExiledValkyrie
Summary: (Rewrite of AGCT) Turns out Klaus wasn't working alone in Mystic Falls. Whos he talking to on the phone? Or sneaking out to meet?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I was steadily growing more and more annoyed. I was currently sitting in Edward's room in the Cullen house with everyone in the living room watching a movie I had wanted to see, feeling seriously grateful that Edward couldn't read my mind. Ever since we had returned from Italy and I had gotten back together with Edward, I had been slowly beginning to wonder what in the _hell_ I had been thinking.

It started slowly, with little things that I hadn't noticed until later, but a few things were becoming clearer to me as time went on. Alice had taken to actually throwing my old clothes away and replacing them with clothes that she had bought, and that, to be honest, I didn't actually like. I thought they were ugly, to expensive and I looked terrible in them. Edward was beginning to try and tell me what I could and could not eat, and starting with little comments designed to pull me away from my friends and family, especially Jake, a wolf shifter on the reservation. He was even harping on the way I speak and the music I listen to. All in all, it was becoming clear that he was trying to control me and how I lived my life.

For some reason, I thought it angered me much more than it should and I had even wished I could punch him a few times, the only thing stopping currently stopping me had been the inevitable broken bones and the lecture that would follow about my _unladylike_ behavior that I really didn't want to hear. Well, that and I was growing concerned about the level of aggression I was unused to feeling. But I was quickly reaching my limit. I wanted to stay downstairs and watch the movie with everyone else, but Edward thought it was "inappropriate" and had practically dragged me to his room. This is what we were arguing about.

"It's just a goddamn movie, Edward." I snapped.

"It is not what you should be watching Bella," he said with his holier-than-thou pompous, arrogant attitude, "there is too much violence and to many jokes that a lady should not hear."

"That's not for you to decide," I hissed. "Maybe I don't want to be a fucking lady."

"Language, Bella, a lady-".

I cut him off with an angry sound that sounded almost like a snarl and whipped around telling him I was going home over my shoulder. He actually tried to stop me but I ignored him. As I passed through the living room, I saw Jasper raise his eyebrows as he felt the anger-no, rage- coming off of me. I didn't care. I didn't slam the door on my way out, but it was a very near thing. _This close_ , I seethed, _I was this close to ending things with him_. The thought nearly stopped me in the middle of the road as I drove home. Break up with Edward? Hmm, thought had potential at the current moment.

I was shocked to be thinking this way, when for months I had been depressed without him, now _I_ was thinking of ending things? Maybe a walk would help me think.

-TIME SKIP-

When I got home Charlie was still at work, having pulled the late shift. The walk must have tired me out more than I thought, because suddenly I wanted nothing more than to go to bed. So I did.

I was having the strangest dream. I was in an old stone courtyard with stone arches. I say it was old because it had that look, with the stone chipped and cracked and ivy draped over the arches, weeds were growing between the flagstones at my feet. There was a beautiful night sky above me as I looked around. Suddenly, I had the feeling that someone was behind me, and I whirled around. A gorgeous, completely stunning women was in front of me. I believe she outclassed even Rosalie in the looks department. With Blue-black hair cascading down her back in slight ringlets and sparkly black eyes with flecks of silver, I was astonished. We regarded each other a moment, then I asked my first, and, in my mind, most important questions.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I deliberately made myself as polite as I could. I didn't want to offend her not knowing who -what- she was. Because let's face it: she was likely the one who brought me here. I didn't know what else she could do.

She smiled at me, transforming her face from a cold, yet perfect visage, to a warm, radiant beauty that I knew instantly was inhuman.

"You are in the In Between, my dear. I am Royja, Goddess of Life and Death. And before you ask, as I am sure you will, I am not here to harm you. I wish only to speak with you."

Goddess. Of course, no one was that beautiful. My next questions. "In between what? Why am I here?"

"That is what I wish to speak with you about. Won't you come sit?" She asked me.

Her voice was filled with kindness, and I abruptly knew she had no intention of ever harming me. I was safe. _She_ was safe. I agreed and we walked over to a bench near where we were standing.

"Now," she said, "you have been through much. And you hold anger in you, especially toward the Cullens. Am I right? Don't answer yet. Just hear me out. I am here for two reasons. The first, because you need me. The second, because I would like your help."

She paused, as if bracing herself. I wondered what she needed help with, but I didn't ask because she would tell me on her own. I was fairly sure of that. And I was right.

"You already know of Cold Ones and Wolf Shifters, but there are other types of supernatural creatures out there. There are vampires that are the original type that burn in the sun, werewolves that shift with the moon and witches that serve nature. Unfortunately, long ago I made a terrible mistake, I created cold ones as an experiment and they ended up horribly. Vicious and bloodthirsty, they kill and kill, and have poor control over their immense bloodlust. They must be taken care of. The humans can not stand against them."

Wait a minute. "What do you mean by gotten rid of?" I asked cautiously.

"I mean the species must be eradicated. Most are monsters that enjoy killing anyway." she responded sadly.

"Why me?" I asked softly.

"Because you have compassion, strength, love and fire in you that I have never seen before. But you also have a drive and even a darkness that you haven't discovered yet. If given the right tools you could move worlds. I want to give you those tools."

I blinked. Okay, I'll bite. _Hah, get it_? "What do I have to do?"

Royja suddenly looked hopeful. "You must become my blood-daughter, and erase the blight of Cold Ones from the earth."

"But what about the good ones?" I had to ask, but I knew I would say yes.

"You would have numerous abilities," she responded. "Your strength and speed would be matched by none, true immortality in that nothing and no one could ever kill you.

She began to explain what my other abilities would be: Compulsion which would allow me to feed without hurting anyone or being revealed. I would also be able to compel anyone I might encounter, supernatural or not. I would not have to be invited into a person's home. Sunlight, vervain and stakes would not affect me. I could resurrect people if I saw fit. I was to be judicious with this ability. Royja said I would know whether to intervene or not. Even the Original vampires would consider me their boss. I wasn't sure what that meant but I put it away for now. Then came the best part, the one that erased any doubts that I had. I would be able to turn the Cold ones into humans. Or really, any supernatural that was not born. I snorted at that, she wanted to make me a queen.

Royja laughed, and, somehow reading my mind, said "No dear, I want to make you a Goddess."

I already knew what my answer was. "I accept."

Royja smiled more radiantly than she had yet, and producing a jagged, stone knife from thin air, cut her wrist and held it out to me. "Drink, my precious child, you are my first born. When you wake you will be as new. No longer human.

Taking her wrist I braced myself for that awful rust and salt smell, but it never came. Instead it smelled like chocolate chip cookies. I leaned forward and started drinking. It sizzled across my tongue, it tasted like all good things. And as it ran down my throat I felt happy, I had found what I was meant to do in my life. When I could literally drink no more, I pulled reluctantly away. I instantly felt sleepy. As I drifted off I heard Royja -Mother- whisper "Sleep well, my little one." And everything faded away to the sound of her humming of an ancient lullaby.

 **An: Another thing that has caught my attention. I might have a slight addiction to Twilight/TVD crossovers. So expect more in the future. This chapter just had some extra lines out in, so its not too different.**


	2. Chapter 2

I knew something was different even before I opened my eyes, I could hear things that confused me. The cars passing by outside seemed louder, slightly grating on my ears, than they should. The cacophony of birds and insects out in the forest were, unsurprisingly, annoying. And I could hear a repetitive thumping noise that seemed even louder than everything else and seemed close by.

Taking a deep breath and stretching, I paused. How is it I have never smelled this much before? It was like I had no sense of smell before. The layers and mixing scents astounded me. My nose wrinkled slightly as a slightly fainter, overly sweet scent hit me. I almost gagged.

I remembered my dream very quickly and all at once, my eyes flew open….. And my jaw dropped. I may as well have been blind for the last eighteen years. Everything was in sharp relief, shades and colors and contrast that I hadn't known existed were very clear to me now, and they were incredibly _gorgeous_. Looking at specific things in my room, I had trouble naming the colors that were now all around me.

I went to the bathroom to start my morning routine, my grin spreading as I realized I moved with a casual grace and wouldn't be clumsy anymore. Today would be a good day. For some reason, that had me thinking about the Cullens, and my smile faded. My anger from yesterday came back with full force and surprising speed. How _dare_ Edward try to control me! Who gave him the right? Never again, I fumed, not in any way, shape or form, would I allow him, anyone, to ignore my wishes. I sighed, and after thinking abou it, made the decision to give him one more chance, after all I had been in love with him. _Wait, had been?_ Yes, that sounds right. So one more chance to repair our relationship. If he failed, we were done.

Satisfied, I turned to leave the bathroom to get breakfast and stopped dead in my tracks, catching sight of something in my periphery. I turned slowly to face the mirror…. And was floored.

I asked myself a very serious question. Was this _me_? My previously long, dull brown hair had brightened into a beautiful visage, it was filled with red and gold highlights, even the occasional strand of pink, that glinted even in the harsh light from the light bulbs, and cascaded in ringlets down my back. My skin was perfect, not one blemish, and a perfect porcelain color. I was at least three inches taller, topping of at 5'8. I had actual curves, what people call an hourglass figure, with long lean legs and full breasts that looked to have grown a cup size or two. My facial features had sharpened and given me a bone structure that I saw resembled Royja's.

As I remembered another part of my dream, I decided to go outside. The world blurred for a split second and I blinked. I was already there. ' _Hello super speed, I think we'll be great friends_.' Approaching the boulder cautiously, like _it_ might bite me, I jumped, giving a slight yelp at the sudden laugh in my head.

"Little one, I see you are discovering my gifts to you." Royja, my Mother, said sounding slightly amused.

I smiled lightly, but slightly nervously as I recalled the task - _privilege_ , my instincts whispered- that she had bestowed upon me. "I'm not sure how to start." I confessed in my mind.

"Remember, Little One, you have instincts, use them. Let them guide you. You are now hardwired to destroy the Cold Ones."

A thought occurred to me. "What happens when I get rid of them all?" I asked.

"Then you shall do whatever you wish, whenever you wish." She responded,

Without realizing, I had wandered into the woods while speaking with Mother. I was brought back to my surroundings when I realized that I was extremely thirsty.

"You should feed, my child." Mother instructed.

"How?" I inquired.

With Mother's calm voice in my head, I ran to Seattle. I learned how to feed and compel, as well as control my new physical abilities. After I headed home, I recognized the thumping noise I heard earlier as Charlie's heart beat. I made breakfast while listening to Mother explain about the supernatural world and the laws accompanying different species and situations. It was surprisingly easy to multitask, my new, enhanced mental and physical abilities easily allowing me to process and remember everything she taught me, without making a mess or ruining the food.

I heard Charlie get up and get ready to go fishing with Billy, his best friend. I missed Jake. Maybe we'll gather up the courage to talk to each other again. Hopefully soon. When he came downstairs he did a double-take.

"Wow, Bells. You look _really_ different. I mean, you look good, but different." He was shocked and, I was sad to see, a little unnerved.

I sighed, walked up to him, and looked directly into his eyes. _I'm really sorry Charlie_.

"I got a makeover. You are completely fine with my new look, you think it suits me." I compelled him. And his eyes dilated as it took effect and he repeated it back to me.

After our usual quiet breakfast, he left to go to Billy's. I decided it was time to start making plans. I cleaned while I thought. I knew I had to finish high school, I had come this far and there was only about a month left. Plus, Charlie would be upset if I just dropped out.

No, I would graduate and then hit the road. As I thought about what to pack, mentally running through my wardrobe, I made a face, suddenly finding my former clothing selection utterly unwearable. I needed to go shopping. _Alone_. Once I resolved to go by myself, I found I was actually excited to go shopping. Right when I was running through transportation options -because my poor, but much beloved truck clearly wasn't going to make it- I discovered I was no longer alone. My new senses warning me. I inhaled deeply, and almost gagged when a sickly, sweet stench assaulted me.

"How sweet, poor little Bella is finally alone. What _are_ you going to do without your guard puppies and the vegetarians? Ah well, makes killing you so much easier."

I turned and realized that the high, baby voice that grated on my nerves belonged to a certain Cold One with fiery red hair that I remembered well. Victoria.

"You're not going to kill me, Victoria. James tried. Laurent tried. Their both dead. You should just give up give up." I smirked. I knew she wouldn't.

"No, I must avenge my James." she snarled. " A pathetic, little human like you got him killed. So your life must end."

When she called me a pathetic human I grew infuriated, when she threatened my life it grew worse. _This_ _ **abomination**_ _presumes to end_ _ **my**_ _life_? Scenarios of exactly how painful her death would be as I ripped her apart and burned her, piece by piece, saving her head for last so she could watch, ran through my head. In a distant corner of my mind, the part of me alarmed at the sheer violence of my thoughts of was soothed by Mother.

"Do not be afraid, Isabella, Cold Ones are your prey. Act on your urges, and begin your task." Her, now familiar, kind voice was comforting.

Victoria lunged.

It was like she was moving in slow motion, every movement seeming to take an age. Before I could even decide how to move, my body was already in motion. I ducked under outstretched arms, her hands twisted into claws, plunged my hand into her chest and gripped her heart.

Victoria let out a scream of pain and I gasped in shock of what just happened. Her supposedly marble hard skin actually felt like watery concrete or thick mud.

The pleasure that flooded my body as I listened to her scream was incredible. So I continued. The more I squeezed, the more she screamed. It wasn't physical pleasure, but emotional. It was a feeling of pure _Joy._

I was pulled from my blissful state by Victoria.

"What are you?" she shrieked.

I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I am the _end_ of your kind."

With that I ripped her heart from her chest and we both collapsed. Her, unconscious or immobilized on the ground. Me on my knees, as a final wave of pure euphoria blazed through me.

I pulled myself to my feet, grabbed Victoria and ran out the door into the forest. I loved the rush of freedom running gave me. _Huh, that solves the transportation problem. I'll run, and carry what I need._

I received more emotional crack when I reached a far out field and started dismembering and burning her. I tore her head off and made her watch.

As I danced giddily around the field, I decided I really, _really_ liked killing Cold Ones.

 **An: In continuation make that five or six more ideas for stories being a Twilight/TVD crossover.**


End file.
